


I Wanna Grow Old With You

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Plays the Piano, Mycroft Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft was called away abruptly on their first anniversary dinner.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Westlife's I wanna grow old with you.
> 
> [YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/1WCIrw85zbQ)  
> [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/westlife/iwannagrowoldwithyou.html)

"Sherlock, let go of me!" 

"No." 

"Sherlock!" 

"No." Sherlock continued to pull his brother through the crowd towards the stage. Mycroft struggled, pulled back, and did everything he could to free his wrist but they still got closer to the stage. He very nearly bit his brother when they stopped. Sherlock was contemplating if he should take off the dark glasses and fedora Mycroft was wearing. He decided not to and pushed Mycroft down to sit behind the baby grand piano, drawing people's attention to them. 

"What are you doing???" Mycroft hissed. 

"Putting an end to this ridiculous situation." Sherlock said with narrowed eyes. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we have a special request from the floor. Please welcome Mike to sing and play the piano. He will be covering a Westlife song titled 'I Wanna Grow Old With You'!" announced by the owner of the establishment whom Sherlock had helped in a case earlier. 

Mycroft stared at his brother in horror. Playing the piano in public was still alright but singing, singing had always been confined to his home, his sanctuary. No one except his parents and siblings had heard him sing other songs except for the national anthem. 

Mycroft stood up to leave but Sherlock pushed him back down onto the piano stool. "Mycroft, just do this and then you can leave." Sherlock hissed back angrily.

"Fine." Mycroft said and elbowed his brother's stomach. A satisfying "Umph" was heard upon contact and Mycroft readied himself for the piano. There were a few chuckles and claps, then there was silence.

Mycroft took a deep breath. This is going to shatter him to trillions of pieces but if it stops his brother from bothering him, so be it. He started pouring his soul into the song he wished he had sang to the one person that mattered the most to him in this world.

\---

2 months ago. 

"Mycroft, where are you?" 

"DCI Lestrade, I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes is currently engaged with the Defence Minister. May I take your message?" 

"Oh, it's alright. Bye." Greg ended the call immediately. He called for the bill and left the restaurant with disappointment. It was their first anniversary together. 

Ever since that night, Greg seemed to be unable to meet Mycroft. The man was either away from the country or engaged with another important person or in one meeting or the other. Anthea had apologised so many times that Greg just started to greet her when the phone was answered, if it was answered at all. 

A month of that and Greg sent a message to Mycroft informing him to go fuck himself and it is over between the both of them. Like all the text messages Greg sent over the month, there was no reply. 

Greg went about his days as usual, investigating cases, dealing with petty complaints submitted by his subordinates against another, reporting to his superiors, having lunch with people if they were able to, or so he thought it was usual. His colleagues and superiors noticed that his eyes looked dead even while smiling, his reports were submitted much earlier than usual, and a change in his appetite as he couldn't finish most of his lunch. If he was unoccupied with anything, a tear or two would roll down his cheeks and quickly wiped off with his sleeves. His colleagues wanted to know the cause but Greg brushed them off saying he'll get over it soon. No one knew he was in a relationship. 

The past week was worse with Greg being severely sleep deprived. While looking around a crime scene, he nearly got himself killed by temporarily losing consciousness at the train platform. Dimmock and Sherlock managed to grab him before he was hit by a passing train. Greg was forced to go on leave for 2 weeks by Chief Super. 

\---

Mycroft was summoned to the Home Office where he met with the Prime Minister, Home Secretary, and the director generals of all intelligence agencies in the UK the evening of Greg's and his anniversary dinner. The situation was hopelessly dire that they begged Mycroft to return to the field for one last time to make things right again. He was not given time to make personal arrangements and lost his sunshine and heart a month later.

Sherlock was waiting for him at the airfield. Mycroft was still in his undercover getup. He was promised an immediate flight home, no matter the day and hour after he eliminated the threat in Estonia. It seemed that Sherlock, Anthea, and his driver had conspired against him, which was why he is now playing the piano and singing a love song. 

\---

Greg had wanted to spend his miserable days hiding under his blanket, hugging his pillow and crying his eyes out. His plans were disrupted by the arrival of Lady Smallwood, and John. 

Lady Smallwood apologised for Mycroft's disappearance and informed him in brief of Mycroft's circumstances. She then invited him and John for dinner at a nearby establishment. Greg was sorely tempted to say no but John dragged him into his bedroom to change into proper clothing and off they went in the car. Greg wanted to call Mycroft and he doesn't care if it was Anthea answering it again. 

They were greeted at the door by Sally and were taken to a table where Dimmock is. Greg saw Sherlock dragging a man by his wrist to the piano. He nearly cheered when the man elbowed Sherlock.

The long fingers hit the piano keys and he heard the voice of a sorrowful angel. 

\---

When the song ended, there was silence as Mycroft started to bawl his eyes out after suddenly taking off his dark glasses and covering his face with his palms. The pub owner quickly distracted the audience and Sherlock supported his sobbing brother to the table where Greg and the rest are. 

Sherlock put Mycroft on a chair beside Greg and slowly moved away when Greg got hold of the sobbing man. "I'm sorry." Greg said as he closed his eyes and hugged Mycroft to his chest and placed a hand behind Mycroft's head. "I'm so sorry." The silver fox nuzzled the top of the ginger's head and kissed it. Sherlock had removed the fedora when he stepped away. Mycroft grabbed fists full of Greg's clothes and continued sobbing. Greg apologised nonstop. "I wanna grow old with you too." Greg whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know how to end this 😅


End file.
